A leur insu
by tibou972
Summary: Petite énigme sur les amours de 1 du grand Drago Malefoy et de 2 du petit bébé des Weasley Ginny,DMOC GWOC dsl ms chuis nulle en résumé dc wala, je vais faire une nouvelle version de cette fic ce sera mieux bisous
1. chap1: L'aigle et le serpent

**À leur insu**

**Chapitre 1:** L'aigle et le serpent

Dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, une jeune fille était couchée sur son lit.

Elle pensait à la rentrée et à ses amis. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'entrouvrit laissant voir la tête de sa mère.

« Ma puce, vient on va regarder les boutiques.

J'arrive. »

Sur ce, l'ado de 16 ans lui emboîta le pas et descendit les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à la porte magique donnant accès au Chemin de Traverse. Elle était très belle, ses cheveux bruns avec des anglaises tombaient sur ses yeux bleu-verts avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte (ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un? Bon les fans de ce perso sauront de qui je parles, mais sinon surprise).

Elles allèrent voir la librairie, puis la boutique de robes de sorciers. Là, elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et à la voix traînante. Se cachant derrière un rayon, elle put entendre une partie de la conversation qu'il avait avec lui même.

« Jamais je ne serais comme lui. Le toutou d'un sale Sang-mêlé. Je vaux mieux que ça, je préférerais même mourir que de jouer le bon petit mangemort. De toute manière je suis beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le croit, l'imbécile. »

Il s'arrêta net. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose, avoir perçut un souffle. Il se hâta d'aller voir mais ne trouva rien, il sortit de la boutique là non plus rien de suspect.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne voulait pas être mangemort pourtant elle l'aurait juré. Car c'était un Serpentard et qu'il était odieux. Sa mère l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, ...Ellie chérie?

Ça pourrait être mieux, fit elle

On va voir les balais? »

_Ce gars là, il aimait personne ma parole. Ni les Sang-de-bourbes (que c'est vulgaire de dire ça) ni les Sang-mêlés, tu n'as donc aucune chance, ma fille, mais bon heureusement que tu es rapide. Ouf. J'espère tout de même que lui ne m'a pas vu, faut que je sois plus discrète à l'avenir. Mais il faut bien se l'avouer il est trop craquant._

Sa mère lui montra le tout nouveau éclair de feu, le 2, un splendide balai de la maudite somme de 14 galions et 7 mornilles. En voyant ce balai, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire.

_Je me demande s'il l'a acheté car lui en a les moyens, quoique moi aussi en plus je fais partie de l'équipe de quidditch de ma maison je pourrai me l'acheter je verrais ça plus tard avec maman._

Leurs achats terminés, elles prirent des bières au beurre, et des whiskys pur feu au Chaudron Baveur, et allèrent s'installer à l'écart. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle allait bien. Mais à part ça elles discutèrent avec gaieté. Puis, après avoir dîné, chacune retourna dans sa chambre, le train pour Poudlard partait le lendemain, alors il fallait être en forme.

Une fois à la gare, après les longues embrassades de sa mère, elle tenta de trouver un compartiment mais tous étaient plein, et personne apparemment ne voulait la laisser se mettre quelque part. Même celui de Ginny Weasley, l'une de ses amies était complet cherchant désespérément elle essaya ceux de devant. Là non plus impossible de trouver une place, ne serait ce qu'une minuscule petite place, mais non c'était pas son jour, continuant son chemin, elle en avisa un où il ni avait selon toute vraisemblance qu'une personne. En entrant, une voix lente lui dit:

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Dégage.

Je ... je ...

Tu quoi?sortit il méprisant

Il n'y avait plus de place nul part, je suis désolée, les élèves ont soit disant réservé leur place pour leurs amis. Même le compartiment de Ginny est complet, mais je peux partir si... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il répliqua sèchement:

« Ginny, tu veux dire Ginny Weasley?

Euh oui... dit elle d'une voix mal assurée

C'est une de tes amies? Fit il toujours sur le même ton

Oui pourquoi?

Bon tu peux restée mais je t'en supplies ne parle plus des Weasley ils m'énervent.

Merci, beaucoup Malefoy. »

_Ouah il l'avait laissé rester. Il n'était peut être pas si méchant que ça après tout._

Sur cette pensée, elle déposa ses bagages et s'assit en face de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione Granger, entra, elle la regarda de la tête au pied.

« C'est mon invitée Granger, annonça Malefoy calmement.

Ton invitée, tu plaisantes?

Y avait plus de place et j'allais pas la laisser dans le couloir, parce que là encore tu m'aurais emmerdé. Donc voilà.

On est préfet, gros débile, donc on n'a pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi. Chaque année y a assez de place, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui dis moi?lança-t elle froidement.

Parce que cette année, il y a beaucoup plus de premières années tu ne trouve pas? »

Elle n'avait plus rien à dire, et partit voir ses amis.

Au compartiment de Ginny où c'était réfugiée Hermione, cette dernière fulminait.

« Déjà que je dois le supporter Lui, il faut que je supporte aussi ses ''invitées''.

Elle était de Serpentard ou pas?demanda Ginny

Non de Serdaigle, mais elle devrait d'après moi essayer avec autre chose qu'un de ces horribles Serpentards.

Alors tu parles peut être de Ellie White, il n'y avait plus de place, et elle errait dans le couloir.

Tu veux dire que Malefoy aurait accomplit une bonne action,s'exclama-t elle perplexe, elle était jolie cette fille pour moi il n'a agit que par intérêt. »

Dans le compartiment des préfets, tout était calme, jusqu'à l'arrivée du chariot à friandises. La jeune fille prit de tout et en proposa au jeune homme surpris.

« Tiens, c'est pour te montrer ma gratitude. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le début du trajet, mais une question semblait brûler les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Comment tu trouves Potter?dit il soudainement ce qui prit de court l'ado en face de lui.

Euh...par rapport à quoi?

Physiquement déjà.

Il est pas mal. Mais je ne comprends pas le Pourquoi de ta question.

Pour rien, ... en fait c'est parce qu'elles sont toutes après lui depuis la 5° année alors... »

Elle l'observait, son corps, ses gestes, ses expressions et ses yeux. Il le remarqua très vite

« Quoi je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, s'énerva-t il

Non je ne pensais pas ça.

Ah bon?répliqua-t il perplexe

Tu n'es pas jaloux de lui mais de ce qu'il a

C'est pas vrai! s'emporta-t il

Si, sinon tu ne me crierais pas littéralement dessus; elle fit une pause; la plupart des filles l'aiment parce qu'il est célèbre, qu'il a une réputation de héros et qu'il est plutôt craquant, et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

Il souffla à cause de la pointe de vérité qu'il ne pouvait admettre contenue dans ses paroles. Et elle reprit:

« Toi par contre tu est le méchant de service, et malgré le fait que tu sois toi aussi très mignon. C'est ça que les filles retiennent quant on parle de Drago Malefoy.

Ah ouais?

Ouais, t'as pas noté la réaction d'Hermione Granger?

J'ai pas fais attention.

On aurait dit qu'elle craignait qu'à tout moment tu me sautes dessus.

Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça. »

Il avait un large sourire, la jeune fille se leva vivement et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte.

« Eh attends, c'était pour rire.

Tu me rassures. Mais je vais quand même aller voir Ginny.

On va bientôt arriver, tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcière. »

Il se tourna et l'ado sortit du compartiment, une fois devant la porte de son amie, elle soupira.

Décidément il est ... enfin bon entrons.

« Ah c'est toi, l'accueillit une voix.

Oui Mme la préfète en chef.

Bon on se calme, coupa Ginny

Comment ça, elle pactise avec Malefoy et tu voudrais que ... »

Là c'était Ron son frère qui avait pris la parole. Fâchée, Ellie lança à sa meilleur amie:

« Vous me gonflez. On se retrouvera après, Gin, à + »

Tournant les talons, Ellie alla directement dans le compartiment des préfets en pleurant. Elle y trouva un Malefoy bien accompagné.

« Tu m'avais dit que personne ne nous dérangerai, dit Pansy Parkinson d'une voix aigu.

Je ne voulais pas, continués je m'en vais

Non tu restes. »

Le beau blond le lui avait ordonné, puis il congédia la Serpentard.

« Je pensais ne plus te revoir du voyage.

Et non je suis là

Pourquoi pleurs tu?

C'est pas tes oignons

Comment? Les Gryffondors t'aurait envoyé boulé? Sûrement un coup de cette Sang-de-bourbe. Mais bon tu m'as permis de me débarrasser de Pansy, quel pot de colle cette fille.

Mais tu es allé avec elle au bal y a 3 ans

T'étais pas en 3° année toi? Alors comment tu sais?

J'étais là, avec Ernie MacMillan. »

Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

_Elle est vraiment belle, pourquoi je ne l'a vois que maintenant. En plus elle est sympa, elle ne glousse pas à chaque instant et puis elle me parle comme à un de ses amis (c'est à dire avec facilité). Dommage qu'elle soit en 6°année parce qu'elle aurait pu être préfète en chef, et alors on aurait eu la même salle commune, non tu divagues mon pauvre vieux._

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et elle tomba sur lui, rougit et se dépêcha de descendre et de se choisir une calèche.

Il rejoignit son homologue féminin.

« Bon les gnomes, vous sortez dans le calme et vous allez voir le géant près du lac.

Tu l'a laissé où ta nouvelle poule

Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Granger, car tu insultes certaines Gryffondors. »

Il était ravi de pouvoir la faire bouillir de rage. Mais ses deux têtes à claques d'amis l'avaient appelée, et elle s'était dépêchée. Quant à lui ses deux gorilles lui faisaient des signes.

La répartition venait de prendre fin, Dumbledore s'était levé avait fait son discours, et enfin venait au sujet qui intéressait le Serpentard.

« Cette année, le début de la coupe de quidditch commencera plus tôt que d'habitude. Je sais chers élèves que vous êtes impatients, mais étant donné que les directeurs de chaque maison désirent entraîner sa propre équipe et donc j'ai été obligé de choisir les maisons qui s'opposeront pour le premier match qui aura lieu le 1° Octobre. Et c'est donc Serdaigle qui ouvrira la saison. »

De grandes acclamations retentir des tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, mais l'allégresse générale ne semblait pas toucher les concernés. Les uns pestaient, les autres étaient abasourdis, une chose était sur ils étaient désavantagés.

« Je disais donc; le silence se fit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots; que Serdaigle jouera contre Serpentard. Donc ces deux équipes seront en priorité, de plus les préfets en chef devront assister à tous les entraînements.

Mais c'est pas juste, Malefoy est sûrement le capitaine de Serpentard! avait hurlé Ernie.

En effet, Mr Malefoy est bien le nouveau capitaine mais rien interdit aux Serdaigles de trouver des astuces pour cacher leur plan d'attaque/défense au Préfet en chef. De plus vous avez un mois. »

Un silence de mort était tombé sur leur table, les Serdaigles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, en plus ils savaient tous que leur propre capitaine avait toujours des idées farfelues.

Malefoy jetais des regards vers Ellie, celle ci paraissait mal, elle ne voulait pas perdre et ça se voyait.

« C'est totalement injuste, comment peuvent ils nous faire ça.

C'est vrai, en plus ils ont une excellente équipe, avait répliqué une de ses coéquipières.

Faudra avoir un plan béton. »

_Ah pourvu que mon idée marche, c'est risqué mais possible. Et le Potter qui est tout heureux, j'ai hâte de me retrouver face à lui, il sera s'en doute moins souriant._

« Ah oui j'oubliais vous aussi vous avez un nouveau capitaine; avait rajouté le directeur

Qui ça?s'enquirent les Serdaigles

Miss White »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle leurs sourit timidement.


	2. chap2:La match

**Chapitre 2:** Le match

Les entraînements c'étaient succédés, sous l'oeil attentif de Drago, par contre Hermione s'en fichait royalement elle était seulement présente. Le jour J arriva, les deux capitaines s'étaient serrés la main enfin brayés était le terme juste. Les équipes mirent pieds au planché, le jeux démarra très fort. Et le nouveau commentateur (Lee Jordan avait fini ses études), enfin nouvelle puisque c'était Pansy, commença par faire des éloges sur Serpentard mais MacGonagall y avait mis fin très vite.

« C'est Serpentard qui a le souaffle, mais que font ces stupides bécasses, euh... désolée professeur MacGonagall. »

En effet, Ellie avait fait signe aux autres poursuiveuses, elles étaient maintenant dans une drôle de formation. Car soudainement, elle avait foncé en piqué vers le sol, MacEnzy Jones la deuxième était monté en chandelle et la troisième Stella Alexanders allait le plus vite possible droit vers les poursuiveurs adverses. Elle fit tombée le souaffle, qu' Ellie récupéra, puis cette dernière remonta passant derrière les buts des Serpentards et l'envoya à MacEnzy qui était bien au dessus du terrain et qui tira, le souaffle atterrit dans les buts. Tous les joueurs y compris ceux de Serdaigle ne comprenaient pas. Le stratagème avait marché.

« C'était quoi ça? »avait rugit Pansy.

Et le match continua, les attaques étaient des plus insolites chez les Serdaigles, comme quand Serpentard eut la balle rouge et que nos trois poursuiveuses c'étaient tenues par la main tout en se tapant doucement par accoue, une fois leurs adversaires à un mètre, elles avaient décidés de foncer sans une parole et sans regarder où elles allaient ce qui déstabilisa les Serpentards, qui lâchèrent le souaffle ce qui permit le 15° but de Serdaigle. Mais Malefoy, bien qu'observant la tactique des Serdaigles avait remarqué le Vif d'or, la petite balle d'or qui accordait 150 points à l'équipe qui l'aurait virevoltait près des gradins où se trouvaient MacGonagall et Pansy. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle, ne l'avait pas vu, et il fallait que ce match finisse le plus vite possible ou il se faisait rétamer, il plongea, malheureusement les Serdaigles avaient encore marqué trois buts; et l'attrapa. Le Match était enfin finit, et ses coéquipiers tentaient de se justifier car ils n'avaient pas réussi à passer le gardien. Malefoy alla saluer froidement les vainqueurs.

_Décidément, cette fille c'était quelqu'un, une superbe joueuse de quidditch, une fille au top. Pourquoi Granger me fait ce sourire niais? Oula mieux vaux aller à la grande salle._

Toutes les tables, sauf celle de Serpentard bien sur, faisaient la fête, fallait avouer que l'année commençait bien car maintenant les Serpents devaient rattraper leur retard ce qui laissait toute leur chance aux autres.

En rentrant dans leur salle commune, les préfets entendirent des élèves hurler de rages et des professeurs passablement en colère.

« Quand je les tiendrais, tonna MacGonagall

Qu'est ce qui se passe Professeur.

Ah miss Granger, vous tombez bien, des plaisantins se sont amusés à envoyer des pétards qui ont dévasté tous les dortoirs de Serdaigle, il nous est d'ailleurs impossible de réparer avant d'avoir trouvé les contre sorts ce qui durera un certain temps.

Et vous portez vos soupçons sur...

Les Serpentards bien sur, désolée Professeur Rogue, mais les autres avaient plutôt l'air contents.

Et comment on va loger ces malheureux Serdaigles, interrogea moqueur Malefoy.

Nous comptions les mettre dans des salles de classe vides réaménagées et sécurisées cela va de soi. Mais cette attaque visait surtout les joueurs vedettes de l'équipe, car leur balais ont été réduit en poussière.

Où voulez vous les installer, questionna Granger

Dans votre salle commune, fit Rogue un odieux sourire aux lèvres.

QUOI!

Nous n'avons pas le choix, miss.

Mais il n'y aura pas assez de place, ajouta-t elle précipitamment

Eh bien le capitaine et le gardien cela ne fait pas beaucoup, Granger. »

Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais n'en fit rien. Son colocataire lui paraissait bien s'amuser.

Le lendemain, les deux Serdaigles se tenaient devant un tableau, lui donnant le mot de passe ils entrèrent dans une salle commune décorée en vert et rouge.

Ils furent accueillis par une Hermione furieuse.

« Faites pas attention à elle, sortit un jeune homme blond

Merci...Malefoy?S'étonna le Serdaigle

Comment tu vas White?;s'en se soucier du gardien

Tout ce que j'ai pu récupéré c'est un album photo et quelque bricole, mais à part ça tout baigne, sourit la belle jeune fille

Bon, machin t'as la chambre à côté de celle de Granger, et c'est pas un cadeau. »

Sur ce, il entraîna la poursuiveuse.

« On ira faire des emplettes à Prés-au-lard, pour ne serait ce que ta garde de robe. En attendant le week-end (qui est dans 2 jours), j'peux demander à Pansy

Non merci Malefoy, Ginny m'a promis de me passer des affaires, d'ailleurs elle doit venir

Hors de question qu'une Weasley entre dans cette salle commune. »

Surprise, elle sortit de sa nouvelle chambre furieuse en claquant la porte, pour ensuite traverser le passage caché par le tableau.

_Trop c'est trop bonjour l'ambiance pourrie_

Tout cela sous les yeux de la Gryffondor.

« Pas de chance Malefoy!se moqua la jeune femme

Euh qu'est ce qui s'est passé?fit le gardien de Serdaigle

Dégage, imbécile », avait rugit Malefoy.

Elle avait parcourut la distance qui la séparait du bureau de Flitwick, son directeur de maison, en courant. Elle frappa et entra.

« Miss White, que désirez vous, dit la voix flûtée du professeur

J'aimerai savoir si je ne pouvais pas me faire une petite place dans la salle de classe du professeur Firenze, monsieur.

Pourquoi?

Parce que je ne supporterai pas l'ambiance qui règne chez les préfets en chef.

Je vais le lui demander, mais vous devrez tout de même utiliser la salle de bains des préfets.

Je vous remercies, monsieur. »

Puis elle sortit en refermant derrière elle, pour se rendre à la grande salle où avait lieu le petit déjeuné. Michael Corner la regardait interrogateur, mais elle ne lui dit rien. Elle attendait avec impatience le cours de sortilège qu'elle avait en dernière heure.

La classe se terminait, le professeur Flitwick l'appela et lui dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Elle alla directement à la salle du centaure.

« Bonjour miss, je n'ai pas de lit à vous proposer j'en ai peur.

Cela ne fait rien, je suis ravie d'être ici. »

Elle avait profité d'une heure de libre, pour aller à la salle de bains, comme ça elle n'était tombée sur personne.

Après avoir mangé elle rejoignit Firenze. Mais Malefoy l'avait vu rentrer dans la salle, et se posait de question.

_Non elle ne peut pas sortir avec un centaure qui plus est un Prof. C'est absurde_


	3. chap3:Jaloux? Moi?

**Chapitre 3:** Jaloux? Moi?

Mais durant tout le mois qui suivit, il ne la revit pas mis à part quand elle rentrait dans cette salle. Il avait décidé de la coincer entre deux cours. Regardant l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait, il se rendit compte que chaque après-midi elle avait une heure creuse où lui avait cours.

Un jour de Novembre, il n'alla pas en cours de potions comme prévu, et se posta de manière à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas.

Il la laissa aller à la salle de bains, lui laissa encore 10 min; et entra. Elle fut étonnée et remercia le ciel d'avoir mis beaucoup de bulles dans son bain, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit en maillot, c'était bête mais bon.

« Pourquoi? »

Il l'avait juste murmuré, mais la jeune fille en frémit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, surenchérit il

Parce que vous êtes odieux

Mais un Prof tout de même...

De quoi tu parles? »

Elle avait l'air de ne rien comprendre.

« Oui cette hybride...

Qui Firenze, c'était parce que je ne supportais pas l'ambiance pesante et que...

Te fous pas de moi! s'emporta-t il

Qu'est ce que tu imagines? Tu ressembles à un petit ami bouffi de jalousie!

Moi au moins je ne vais pas me consoler de je ne sais quel chagrin d'amour dans les bras d'une de mes profs! »

Cette fois il avait hurlé, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait écouté et lui dit:

« Et toi avec toutes les pétasses qui passent dans ton lit; mais s'arrêtant elle réfléchit horrifiée, t'as dit quoi là? Tu crois que je suis avec Firenze?

Bin ouais, dit il férocement

Mais t'es pas bien ma parole. Faut te faire soigner. »

Là il était vraiment mal, non seulement il avait tout faux mais en plus il avait ainsi dévoilé son intérêt pour la fille de 16 ans en face.

_Merde, t'es con Malefoy, trop con. Elle est en 6° année et toi en 7°. Elle a que 16 ans et toi tu en as 18. T'es un Malefoy ou pas! Bon tu lui répliques un truc bien méchant et tu sorts._

« Désolé, White, je suis confus. »

Il se détourna pour s'en aller.

_Mort et enterré aussi, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui dire des gentillesses, oula faut que tu trouves Granger pour te défouler._

Mais Ellie n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, maintenant qu'il était là autant en profiter. Elle sortit de l'eau dévoilant un joli bikini noir et des formes qui ne laissèrent pas indifférent le blondinet. Elle prit sa baguette et une douce musique retentit alors dans la salle, puis elle la déposa.

« Euh... tu fais quoi au juste »; rougissait le Serpentard

En empoigna sa cravate et l'attira à elle, tout en l'obligeant à la suivre dans l'eau. Il était à présent mouillé jusqu'à l'os mais il s'en fichait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple contact comme celui là, pouvait lui faire tout oublier, même qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir accès à cette salle. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et il décida d'enlever son uniforme, se retrouvant alors en boxer. Elle remarqua qu'il était très musclé sûrement le quidditch. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui déposer de doux baisers dans le cou et la nuque, elle broncha au début puis se laissa aller. La mousse les cachait entièrement mais alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, et même qu'il approfondissait ce baiser, le passage caché derrière la gargouille était franchit par une Hermione qui n'était pas si laide que ça se dit le Serpentard, car elle était en maillot une pièce et que par conséquent il pouvait enfin voir son corps. En voyant la baignoire avec toute la mousse, elle s'écria:

« Ya quelqu'un?

Ouais Granger

Malefoy, c'est là que t'étais au lieu d'être en cours? »

Mais avisant des vêtements féminins, elle reprit:

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'es vraiment incorrigible.

Fous le camp!

Non, mais allez y. Je vais dans l'autre salle. »

Elle alla effectivement dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Et mince, et en plus White a disparu, je sens que ça va mal tourner_.

La jeune fille qui avait plongé, émergea mais au grand damne du jeune homme, sortit, s'essuya, prit ses affaires et repartit par le passage.

_Non c'est pas possible, faut qu'elle revienne je m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Tout ça à cause de Granger je le crois pas._

Cependant dans l'autre pièce, Hermione se disait:

« Il compte embobiner toutes les filles de cette école et bien il va voir. Il aura la surprise de sa vie en voyant une Hermione Granger allumeuse. Ce sera comme quand on joue à action ou vérité avec mon club moldu des ''mordues du week-end''. Le pauvre je le plains déjà, mais ça lui apprendra. »

Et comme promis, elle se prépara tout le soir, pour apparaît dans la grande salle, habillée d'un décolleté trètrès plongeant et d'une jupe cuir extrêmement moulante et courte, et là même les Serpentards n'en revenaient pas, volant ainsi la vedette aux éclairs de feu 2 que venaient de recevoir les joueurs de Serdaigle. Et donc durant toute la matinée, les garçons de l'école n'avaient pas arrêté de baver sur son passage. Malgré cela, elle n'eut pour toute réaction de la part de Malefoy qu'un vague ''ça peut aller tes vêtements''.

_Ouah diablement sexy aujourd'hui la Granger, mais c'est une sale Sang-de-bourbe alors tu fantasmes pas sur elle, tu le fais pas Drago. Tu te concentres sur le corps sublime de White que tu as tenu dans tes bras, penses à elle, c'est vrai elle est pas parfaite mais différente des autres_

Hermione pendant tout le cours de métamorphose pensait à lui, ses amis Gryffondors lui parlaient mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

_C'est pas vrai il a fallu que je tombes sur le plus froid, enfin bon monsieur aime le sport, il allait être servit. Et cette idiote de Parkinson qui le collait. Bon tentons une approche._

Prétextant d'avoir mal au ventre elle demanda à MacGonagall si elle pouvait se faire accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie et comme elle le soupçonnait c'est à Malefoy que revint cette tache.

« T'as rien, n'est ce pas Granger.

Non je voulais me retrouver seule avec toi, voilà tout; dit elle d'un ton charmeur

Et tu peux me dire pourquoi?

Parce que toutes les filles de cette école rêve de l'être alors je voulais savoir pourquoi, c'est simple non? »

Elle avait dit ça comme ça. Malefoy la plaqua au mur pour lui dire de se calmer, mais elle en profita pour l'embrasser. Il recula, elle le poussa alors dans une pièce vide et commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. elle lui attrapa le cou afin d'attirer le visage du garçon jusqu'au sien. Elle commença à effleurer les lèvres de Drago mais en les retirant à chaque fois. Le jeune homme, n'en pouvant plus, attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et captura sa bouche dans un long et passionné baiser.  
La jeune fille, qui avait juste voulu un peu l'allumer, sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur monter en elle, et elle ne put réprimer bien longtemps ses gémissements quand elle le sentit descendre au niveau de son cou. Hermione enroula ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago, puis commença à jouer avec l'adolescent en baladant ses mains le long de son corps. Elle obtint vite la réaction souhaitée. Le Serpentard descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à la cuisse d'Hermione tout en revenant embrasser langoureusement ses lèvres. La jeune femme était tellement bien à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à hésiter. Devait-elle continuer son plan ou devait-elle se laisser guider par les réactions de son corps? Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par une main qui était en train de passer doucement sous sa jupe et qui remontait le long de son corps, qui était à présent en feu. Mais alors que la main était juste au niveau de ses fesses, elle détacha sa bouche de celle du Serpentard, lui fit un dernier baiser, puis se délivra de son étreinte. Frustré, le beau jeune homme voulu la ramener vers lui, mais elle s'en alla.

_Elle m'a délibérément allumé, pour ensuite me planter. Mais à quoi joue-t elle? Et maintenant tu fais quoi toi? Entre la belle White, et cette allumeuse y a pas photo, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer Granger pour voir? Je sens que je vais bien rire moi_

Hermione avait rejoins ses amis.

« Bin Hermignone qu'est ce que tu faisais? »

Ron la regardait d'une drôle de manière.

« Je donnais une bonne leçon à Malefoy.

Tu sais que s' il t'ennuie on est là, hein? » avait annoncé Harry.

La jeune femme l'observait. Il avait changé, il était très beau, athlétique et non plus maigrelet comme avant. De plus ses magnifiques yeux verts lui faisait perdre la tête. Toutes les élèves de la 5° à la 7° année étaient partagées entre lui et Malefoy. Ainsi, en plus de leur rivalité du point de vue du quidditch, il y avait aussi les conquêtes amoureuses. Du coup le Serpentard le narguait ainsi que tous les autres ados mâle de sa maison, en draguant les Gryffondors et même celles qui avaient un petit ami, sous leur nez. Ron aussi avait mûri, il était nettement mieux qu'avant mais n'avait rien avoir avec ces deux là, pas le même charisme.

* * *

**Amy Keira: Je te remercies, bisous**

**Melitta Fairy: Tu sais elle sera pas avec Malefoy Ginny. enfin merci t'es trop chou de me laisser une review**

**Lyra184: On est deux alors. Malefoy est trop top enfin j'arrives pas trop à trouver les mot pour le qualifier enfin j'ai une autre idée de fic et il y sera aussi. merci pour les compliments.**

Note de l'auteur: je fais gros bisous à tous, et je vous annonces que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 4 et 5, mais je gardes le 5 en réserve parce que j'ai du mal à la continuer à cause des cours et surtout de tout ce qui me passe par la tête ajoutez à ça mon goût pour les fic pas terminé j'en ai plein dans mon ordi. En plus j'ai une passion pour le dessin et ça me prend du temps mais pourquoi je vous racontes ça moi? je ferais de mon mieux.


	4. chap4: Le premier bal

**Chapitre 4:** Le premier Bal

Le soir du lundi 2 semaines avant les vacances, Dumbledore avait réclamé le silence.

« Chers élèves, pour Noël il y aura un bal pour les 4° et plus, et un thé pour les autres. Donc n'attendez pas le dernier moment pour lancer vos invitations. Il y en aura un autre encore pour la Saint Valentin pour les 6° et 7° année. Je vous donnerais plus de détails ultérieurement. Bonne soirée jeunes gens. »

Tout le monde sortit, c'est là qu' Ellie cueillit Harry.

« Potter, POTTER; hurla-t elle

Oui

Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi? »

_Cette fille à l'air d'un ange et j'ai pu voir les regards que Malefoy lui lance depuis un mois. Alors..._

« C'est d'accord pour moi.

Ok, bon bin j'y vais »

Elle alla vers un groupe de Serdaigles.

« Comment tu fais ça?

Ron, si j'avais pas été là ce serait à toi qu'elle l'aurait demandé. Et puis t'as vu les filles des équipes?

C'est vrai que cette année elles sont pas mal.

Tu devrais en inviter une. Je plains Hermione, elle aura plein d'invites à décliner c'est la torture, au moins je n'aurais pas à le faire. Au fait Ron, tu trouves pas que cette fille ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on connaît?

Ouais »

Tous les élèves avaient été autorisé à aller à Prés-au-lard durant les week-end qui suivirent.

Ginny qui avait quelque peu négligé son amie, se trouvait alors en sa compagnie pour un marathon shopping qui commença par Honeydukes. Elles voulurent ensuite voir les robes de sorcier pour le bal, et croisèrent Hermione, Harry et Ron, qui les invitèrent à aller boire un coup au Trois Balais. Mais elles déclinèrent l'offre et s'avancèrent vers le magasin le plus chers du village. Là-bas il y avait des robes somptueuses, elles entrèrent et pour leur plus grand malheur, se retrouvèrent devant Malefoy et Parkinson.

« Quoi, quelle blague, une Weasley? Ici?s'esclaffa-t elle

Tu sais Parkinson, ça m'étonne qu'on laisse entrer les bouledogues

Très drôle, Weasley, et toi White ne me dis pas que vous avez des cavaliers.

Alors je ne le te dirais pas, rétorqua sèchement Ellie

Et pourrait on savoir avec qui vous y allez?

Ginny avec Smith et moi avec Potter pourquoi?

Tu es plutôt jolie tu pourrais avoir mieux, dit elle dédaigneusement

Pansy on s'en va »

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

_Potter, quelle horreur, je suis sur qu'il la fait exprès. Mais je vais me rattraper. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il la laisse tranquille et qu'il reste avec Granger qui d'ailleurs m'a l'air un peu trop contente de me voir à chaque fois._

Dans la boutique, Ellie demandait:

« Est ce que l'on peut essayer les robes?

Bien sur ma chérie, lui avait répondu une aimable femme qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer

Et quelle robe a acheté Parkinson, Madame?

Celle ci mais je ne crois pas que vous devriez en faire autant Miss. La robe qu'elle a choisi est très bouffante et la moitié des filles de Poudlard en ont pris une semblable.

C'est vrai? s'étonna Ginny

Oui soit disant que c'était la grande mode, mais étant donné que mes robes sont hors de prix, et oui je l'avoues, je veux bien consentir à une promotion si vous choisissez toutes les deux un autre genre de robe.

Votre proposition est alléchante mais pouvons nous d'abord voir tous les types pour ensuite prendre ce qui nous ira le mieux? »

Elle savait y faire avec les vendeurs la miss White.

Dans la rue Malefoy avait planté Parkinson, et s'était installé en face de la boutique où étaient les charmantes amies. Il pouvait voir leur faits et gestes notamment le véritable défilé de mode qu'elles avaient entamé.

Enfilant les robes à une vitesse records, elles se mettaient à trois pour critiquer (avec la vendeuse).

La première que Ginny devait porter était à leur goût trop remplie de dentelles et files, en gros elle était bof. La seconde portée par White était certe très belle mais ne convenait pas pour un bal de Noël avec Potter mais plus pour celui d'une princesse. La cinquième, c'était pour Ginny, mais elle était trop austère.

_Non mais de vraies gamines, et là qu'est ce qu'elles vont lui reprocher à celle la, enfin bon c'est plus amusant que de suivre Pansy._

Il souriait tout seul sur son banc.

« Malefoy, t'es seul au monde? »

C'était Harry qui passait

Le problème c'est que les filles dans le magasin avait entendu et en avait déduit ce que faisait Malefoy. Sortant de la boutique Ginny l'interpella.

« Malefoy, tu vas attraper la crève viens avec nous!

Tu te sens bien Weasley?

Très bien allé rentres. »

Il s'exécuta, la vendeuse ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bon mon garçon tu vas nous aider.

Euh

Comment tu la trouves dans celle ci? »

White avait passé une robe claire cintrée au niveau des seins, et qui s'évasait par la suite avec un léger voile par dessus le tissu maintenu par un noeud fin.

« Wouah, magnifique!

Bon on la met de côté.

Mais tu comptes te balader comme ça au bras de Potter?

Oui pourquoi? »

_Je suis estomaqué comment peut on être aussi belle ça devrait être interdit. Quand je penses que pendant une fraction de minute j'ai cru que mieux que Granger c'était pas possible, en robe en tout cas à cause de la 4°; mais là je suis soufflé. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle sera avec Potter Argh_

Puis ce fut encore le tour de la petite Weasley. Elle avait une robe à décolleté pigeonnant et manche longue.

« Ouais pas mal. »

Quand White revint, elle portait une robe avec un décolleté en deux pièces, très légère.

« Ravissante »

Quand elles eurent acheté leur robe qu'elles voulaient, après une séance déssayage de 2h, tout le magasin y était passé; elles allèrent aux Trois Balais pour se prendre des whisky pur feu. Sauf que le Serpentard voulait à présent jouer avec ces ravissantes jeunes filles, et il leur proposa de retourner au château. Bien que méfiante, Ginny accepta et entraîna sa meilleure amie, mais elle prit avant d'autres whisky pur feu ainsi que quelques bières au beurre.

Malefoy les amena à sa chambre, puis reparti. Au bout de cinq minutes il revint avec un autre Serpentard de 6° année à croquer qui faisait parti de l'équipe de quidditch du nom de Alucard Wingates. Il sortit des cartes et leur expliqua les règles de la belote sorcière, qui est en fait comme la belote moldu sauf que si on perd on enlève quelque chose, de plus si les cartes explosent tout le monde retire un truc.

« Bon jouons. Je me mets avec White. »

Il distribua et là Ginny pris.

« Soyez indulgent je vous en supplie.

Bon on sait d'hors et déjà que t'as rien Weasley merci, se moqua Malefoy

C'est à moi »; annonça Wingates.

Jouant à l'atout, Ellie mit le Valet de trèfle ce qui ravit Drago, mais le clou du spectacle fut le 10 de Pique que joua la Gryffondors ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait pris sans un seul trèfle qui pourtant était l'atout. La partie fut naturellement gagner par le duo Malefoy/White.

Alucard ré expliqua les règles à la rouquine qui était écarlate et sans chaussures.

Au bout d'une demi heure, nos ados étaient torse nu en pantalon et baskets pour les uns; en chemise et jupe pour les autres. Soudain une explosion retentit ce qui signifiait que les cartes avaient sauté, les baskets et chemises voltigèrent alors pour atterrir sur le lit avec le reste. Malefoy siffla devant la vision des deux jeunes filles qui s'offrait à lui. Mais déconcentré, il fit de mauvais plan, et il perdit. Il enleva alors sa bague tandis que la pauvre Serdaigle dût enlever sa jupe. Ne regardant pas les deux garçons, elle joua et permit à son équipe de gagner. Ginny gênée retira elle aussi sa jupe, alors que son équipier se trouvait en boxer.

« Bon je crois que c'est bon parce que sinon ça va aller trop loin; intervint Malefoy

Dommage; ajouta Alucard

Ouais; fit Ellie en remettant sa jupe; bande de pervers »

Mais Drago l'attira à lui et elle atterrit sur ses genoux.

« Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'aurai pas plu.

Non, mais comment va Granger?

Granger?dit il en riant; tu plaisantes?

Non, j'ai remarqué votre manège. »

_C'est vrai qu'on fait des trucs pas très catholique, mais je ne ressens rien alors pourquoi ça me mets mal à l'aise._

Ginny s'était rhabillée et était dans les bras de Wingates qui lui avait retrouvé son pantalon.

« Vous comptez aller avec qui au bal les garçons?

Avec Granger malheureusement, Weasley

Et pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle a trouvé mon journal et qu'elle comptait le rendre public.

Ça peut pas être vrai, Hermione ne ferait pas ça

Et si! Elle a dû faire un pari sur ma tête.

Ah c'est différent s'il y a pari, c'est sur elle voudra le remporter. Mais toi Wingates?

J'y vais avec Pansy

QUOI cette mocheté? avait hurlé Ellie

C'est Malefoy qui m'a obligé alors je suis coincé. »

Ils restèrent là encore un temps puis voyant l'heure, Ginny pris peur.

« Putain, mon frère va me tuer.

Pourquoi tu dis ça? l'interrogea Alucard

Parce que je suis avec deux Serpentards dont l'un est Malefoy

Mais tu fais ce que tu veux!

Pour mon crétin de frère, c'est pas son problème, il est aveugle et n'a pas vu que j'avais grandi

C'est dur de ne pas le voir; la dévisagea Drago

MALEFOY

Bin quoi?avait il dit innocemment

Je dois les retrouver à la grande salle, tu devrais venir aussi, Lil

Lil? À qui tu parles Weasley?

À Ellie, c'est son surnom

T'as raison Gin j'arrive. »

Récupérant ses affaires, elle suivit son amie en se rhabillant, quand Wingates reprit la parole.

« Euh ... Ginny tu vas avec qui au bal de Noël?

Je ne sais pas encore, à + »

En traversant le hall, elles éclatèrent de rire et ne purent pas s'arrêter même lorsque que le trio accompagné de Luna Lovegood leur demanda ce qu'elles avaient. Entrant dans la grande salle, elles virent les deux Serpentards en grande conversation, et se séparèrent. Luna et Ellie s'assirent à côté de Padma Patil, Stella et MacEnzy qui parlaient de leur toilette pour le bal et de leur cavalier.

À la fin du dîner, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor alla s'entraîner. Lassé des attaques d'Hermione (lui le tombeur lassé de l'admiration que lui porte une fille pas possible, lol), Malefoy s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain sans aller surveiller les Gryffondors. Le troisième match de la saison devait se dérouler après les vacances entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffle. Il s'en fichait puisqu'ils avaient gagné contre Poufsouffle avec 200 points d'avance, donc lui et son équipe étaient bien placés

Il repensait à l'après midi qu'il venait de vivre, et se demanda si elle accepterai d'aller au bal de la saint Valentin avec lui.

Les derniers jours de cours étaient passer à une vitesse incroyable, et les professeurs avaient enfin trouvé l'origine des pétards (Weasley farces et attrapes, eeeeet ouuuuiiiiii!)et avaient réussi à rendre la tour de Serdaigle comme avant laissant les élèves retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Tous le château était en effervescence, et le soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor:

« Tu peux pas aller comme ça au bal; tonna Ron

Si puisque comme tu peux le voir je me suis préparée

Ginny tu vas te changer; cracha le jeune homme

Ronald Weasley je n'ai pas d'autre robe.

M'en fout soit tu en trouves une autre soit tu n'y vas pas

Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner »

Elle traversa furieuse la pièce circulaire, passa le tableau de la grosse Dame et descendit jusqu'au hall.

Elle y vit son amie

« Ellie, ELLIE

Gin déjà là?

Ouais Ron voulait pas que je viennes comme ça, et Zack il est où?

Là bas avec les autres mecs qui attendent les Gryffondors

Merci. Zack on y va?

Ginny tu es magnifique. »

Ellie s'assit sur les marches en attendant, mais une voix venant de derrière elle lui dit:

« Tu ne devrais pas te mettre ici, parce que tu vas salir ta jolie robe.

Harry super, les Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards sont déjà dans la grande salle

Alors prenez mon bras très chère. »

Et il l'amena jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, où il y avait MacEnzy avec Ron qui ruminait toujours l'histoire avec Ginny. Après un festin digne d'un roi, les tables furent misent sur le côté, la musique commença, Harry la prit par la main et alla sur la piste de danse. Elle était révolue l'époque où il ne savait pas danser, après un rock il y eu un slow. La soirée continua, mais au bout d'un moment, Ellie récupéra Ginny pour aller dans le parc.

« Gin, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur

Tu as raison, alors qu'ici il y a une légère brise

Tu t'es bien amusée avec Smith?

Non, il est ennuyeux

Harry est sympa, mais un peu trop charmeur

Hihihihihi, tu te plains Lil? La majorité des filles de cette école aurait tué pour ne serait ce dix minutes avec lui. »

Malefoy et Wingates les avaient rejoints.

« Dix minutes avec qui? Qu'est ce que vous faites?

On parle Malefoy. Mais où sont vos cavalières?

J'ai refourgué la mienne à Potter

Moi à Blaise

Vous voulez vous asseoir; dit Ellie en leur faisant une place

Dumbledore a donné plus de détails sur le prochain bal

Ah ouais et qu'est ce qui se passe; s'informa Ginny

Chacun doit choisir sa cavalière dans une autre maison, sauf pour les couples qui sortent ensemble depuis deux, trois mois; et il a ajouté que les élèves de niveaux inférieur à la 6° année ne devaient pas essayer de se faire inviter pour y aller.

Ok, donc si l'un de vous invitait l'une de nous deux se serait bon?

Je te vois venir Weasley, mais tu as raison je comptais inviter l'une de vous

Oooh, c'est comment déjà? Ah oui, Dragounet. OOOh Dragouneeeeet

Pitié ne vous y mettez pas; fit il devant l'hilarité des deux jeunes filles; bon un peu de sérieux

Tu prends trop de temps Malefoy, Ginny tu veux y aller avec moi?

Bien sur Wingates enfin Alucard

Tu veux être mon cavalier Malefoy?

Normalement c'est moi qui devais te demander mais bon si tu m'as bien suivit...

Il dit vrai tu parles trop, mais t'as réussi à récuperer ton journal?

Yes. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« On va jouer à la belote dans ma chambre?

Pourquoi pas Malefoy, de toute les manières ce bal c'est surtout pour les 4°et 5°, alors... »

Ils montèrent.


	5. chap5: Une partie?

**Chapitre 5:** Une partie?

« On a de la chance Alucard, elles n'ont qu'une robe

Mon pauvre Malefoy, tu te trompes, car vois tu Gin et moi, nous avons plus de trucs sur nous que vous deux réunis.

Bin c'est ce qu'on verra, les équipes je vous pris

Lil et moi, contre toi et Alucard

Ça marche »

Il distribua les cartes mais à peine posées une détonnation se fit entendre. Les jeunes hommes retirérent leurs chaussures, les filles une fleur de leurs cheveux.

« Hey c'est pas loyal

Ah si c'est un accessoire. »

Cette fois la partie fut plus mouvementée car les cartes avaient une tendance à exploser. Les jeunes filles faisaient exprès de perdre pour leurs éviter de tout enlever trop rapidement. Les rires fusaient. Finalement les filles retirèrent le dernier accessoire, pour la plus grande joie des Serpentards, la partie serait plus sport.

En définitive, tous se retrouvèrent en sous vêtements. Mais un bruit venu de la salle commune, les alerta, puis une voix reconnaissable s'éleva.

« La belette; avait murmuré Malefoy

Faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça

Attendez ils entrent chez Granger, je me demandes ce qu'ils vont faire

Pas moi; frissonna Ginny

Gin t'inquiètes pas, et toi Drago te fais pas d'illusion ils parlent; rétorqua Ellie.

Ouais, cependant je doutes qu'ils le fassent toute la nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Malefoy, on a qu'à aller à la salle de bain »; suggéra Wingates.

Prenant des serviettes, ils marchèrent sur la pointe de pieds, puis une fois dans le couloir se mirent à courir.

Atteingnant la pièce, Wingates fit couler un bain moussant. Ils s'y installèrent.

« J'ai eu chaud

Gin profites du bain, laisses ton frangin où il est.

Je me demandes tout de même ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire tout les trois. J'ai cru entendre Potter pas vous?

On peut parler d'autres choses, Malefoy; supplia la Gryffondor verdatre

En plus elle a l'air en chaleur en ce moment la miss je-sais-tout

Et si on jouait à Action ou Vérité; s'entêta Ginny

C'est quoi? »

Alucard la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« On demande si la personne que l'on interroge veut une action hot ou une question perso; répondit Ellie.

Intéressant, c'est moldu?

Oui, je vous montres, Gin action ou vérité?

Vérité

T'as déjà embrassé Harry?

Non, vous voyez c'est pas compliqué. »

Continuant sur la lancé, les choses devinrent vite très embarrassantes surtout pour les deux amies qui étaient assaillies de questions et d'action hot, en plus Ellie avait fait tomber tour à tour la trousse de toilette qui appartenait à Drago et la brosse d'Hermione. Mais enfin l'action pour les garçons arriva, et c'était au tour de Malefoy. Ginny dit:

« Tu nous parlais des préliminaires tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne pas nous les montrer?

Sur toi?

Non, sur Lil. »

Il commença par l'effleurer, puis l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, remonta doucement jusqu'à la bouche. Lui laissant un baiser sur les lèvres, il redescendit, caché par un peu de mousse, petit à petit, enleva son soutien.

« Euh Malefoy, je crois que tu nous as assez montré là »

Curieusement, Wingates n'avait pas l'air gêné. Quant à Drago, il était dans sa bulle. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un nuage de mousse. Ne voyant plus son amie, la Gryffondor décida de parler avec Alucard, mais celui ci préféra l'embrasser.

_Je me sens si bien mais il faut que Drago arrête, qu'il arrête._

Le repoussant doucement, elle lui déposa un baiser, puis sortit de la mousse après avoir pris soin de ragraffer son soutien. Il était tard vraiment tard.

_Alucard embrasse tellement bien, et ses lèvres, exquises._

Se sentant tiré en arrière, la rouquine reconnut Ellie. Et la suivit quand elle lui montra l'heure.

Une fois arrivée au croisement donnant accès à leur tour respective.

« Tant pis pour nos vêtements ils nous les donneront une autre fois; murmura Ellie en prenant la direction de sa salle commune

Bonne nuit Lil.

À toi aussi »

En pénétrant dans celle ci, Ellie eu la désagréable surprise de trouver les deux poursuiveuses confortablement assises. Avançant elle butta sur un pli du tapis.

« Alors, c'était si bien que ça ta soirée avec Potter pour que tu disparaîsses avec lui ainsi?

Ouais c'était pas mal, sauf que je ne suis pas resté avec lui, mais je suis allée me balader.

Tu te moques de nous? T'es trempée, ta robe a disparu, et tu veux nous faire gober ça?

J'aurai essayé, mais je vous répètes que je n'ai passé qu'une partie de la nuit avec Harry, lors du bal. Maintenant si ça ne vous déranges pas je vais me coucher, on verra demain pour les questions, ok?

C'est bon. »

Dans la tour des Gryffondors c'était tout le contraire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fichais, il est 2h du mat'

Ron je veux juste aller dormir

Et elle est où ta robe si je puis appeler ça comme ça? Quand je tiendrais ce bellâtre de Zackarias Smith; grogna-t-il

Je n'étais pas avec lui!s'exclama Ginny

Et avec QUI tu étais?cria-t-il

Ça te regardes pas

Ne fais pas ta tête de mule

Tu peux écrire à maman si tu veux mais elle elle est pas coincée comme toi, elle me comprend.

Je t'assures que ça va... Reviens immédiatement; tonna-t-il

J'ai sommeil je vais me coucher, au revoir.

GINNY »

Mais la porte du dortoir claqua derrière la rouquine, réveillant les occupantes de ce dernier.

* * *

**En core merci pour les reviews vous êtes trop mimi. Ah oui vous vous posez pas de questions sur cette fille? Ca m'étonne. Mais bon c'est vous qui voyez. J'ai de bonne idée pour la suite et vous allez avoir des surprises. De plus je comptes bien faire durer le plaisir longtemps. Donc elle devrait être longue.  
J'essayerai de la continuer durant la cantine au CDI et par conséquent ça arrivera plus vite j'espères.  
J'oubliais, Amy Keira j'arrives pas à lire les reviews anonymes parce que vois tu mon anglais est à proximatif, alors tu comprends...  
Pour la fille, je pensais avoir mis des indices pour savoir son identité, j'ai dû me tromper. Là quant même vous trouverez (soupir). Enfin bon ça fais durer le plaisir, et le suspense.  
Au fait l'action arrive (enfin).**

**Gros bisous, à +**

**zowi972, mais c'est zowi972 normalement (lol)**


	6. Chap6: Tendresse et colère

**Chapitre 6:** Tendresse et colère

Les cours avait repris, et Ron et Ginny ne se parlaient plus. Un bon nombre de couples préférait penser au prochain bal qu'à la tonne de travail que les professeurs leurs donnaient, car même si les 6° n'avaient pas les ASPIC à passer, ils devaient s'y préparer. Hermione ne cachait plus pour draguer Drago qui la repoussait sans ménagement, elle se mettait à côté de lui en cours avec des tenues de plus en plus sexy, son uniforme se raccourcissant à vue d'oeil. En temps normal, Malefoy fils lui aurait sauté dessus mais comme le remarquait ses condisciples, il ne touchait plus aux filles, le tombeur de ces dames s'était assagi ce qui les inquiétait fortement.

En cours de Sortilèges, ce jour, il envoya un mot à Ellie qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler comme le faisait Ginny,**_ LIL_** . La note volante sortit par la fenêtre ouverte, pour se rendre dans la salle de Défense où heureusement le professeur avait tourné le dos à ses élèves. La fille assise à la gauche de son amie près de la fenêtre, eu la surprise de voir le mot papillonner devant elle, avant de se poser. Elles le lurent ensemble.

« Ouah, follement romantique, une ballade au clair de Lune.

Gin; soupira Ellie

Bin quoi? Moi j'ai RDV au 3° étage avec Alu, d'après moi tu as de la chance.

Alu? Tu le surnommes Alu?pouffa-t-elle silencieusement

Oh arrêtes! Alors vous allez sûrement faire un tour du parc avec arrêt obligé devant le lac, pour ensuite visiter Pré au Lard à la nuitée et vous irez à l'une des tours du château pour finir la soirée.

Tu ne devrais pas spéculer, Gin

Lil; dit exaspérée la rousse; toutes les filles qui sont sorties avec lui, ont eu droit à une virée dans le petit café du village pour revenir et faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans une salle de classe. Et je peux t'assurer qu'aucune d'entre elles, c'est à dire les **¾ **des filles de cette école, n'a reçu de mot doux

Tu te moques de moi?

Non, c'est du genre**_ Hey, toi là-bas tu peux venir me voir?_** Elles accourent et rajoute**_ Ce soir à tel heur tu te démerdes pour être ici_** Alors que toi c'est ... Déjà c'est une demande et pas un ordre, le papier est parfumé et tout et tout. En plus il est venu sous la forme du cygne, tu sais ce que ça symbolise?

Hum Ch'uis pas convaincue.

Et puis c'est le genre de chose que l'on fait pour celle qu'on aime. C'est pas comme si vous alliez faire l'amour maintenant.

T'as raison, comment je le lui dis? Moi... »

Mais dans un plop la lettre avait disparu, se regardant elles eurent la même pensée: il avait juste voulu se jouer de la belle Serdaigle; quand elles virent qu'en fait elle s'était transformée en une rose rouge où l'on distinguait nettement l'écriture soignée du Serpentard en blanc.

La cloche sonna et elles se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Elles avaient décidé au début de l'année de prendre les même cours, Ellie voulait devenir Auror et Ginny, médicomage. Elles avaient beaucoup de matière mais en s'organisant réussissaient à obtenir Optimal à la plupart de leurs devoirs.

Le plus intéressant dans ce cours, c'était la possibilité de parler librement. Cette fois le sujet d'étude était les Fourreux. Chacune en connaissant bien long sur ces étranges bestioles, ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur discutions.

« Lil, Lil, Lil; commença Ginny; c'est un sortilège qui ne bougera pas. Elle restera comme elle est cette rose, c'est comme une promesse, alors que lui... Il faut saisir ta chance.

Je vais lui envoyer ça avec une missive comme quoi j'accepte.

''Ça''?

Son cadeau de Noël, j'ai pas pu le lui donner.

C'est quoi? S'enquit elle avidement.

Une chaîne avec un pendentif. Un D entouré d'un serpent avec une émeraude en guise d'oeil.

Sympa, j'ai acheté à Alu le livre du Camas sutra. »

Ellie écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Tu sais, lors du jeu Action ou Vérité, j'en avait parlé.

Je m'en souviens, oui

J'avais parlé de ça, parce que il y en avait un planqué dans les affaires de Harry, et les deux idiots ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Et bien j'ai pensé que ... enfin ça pourrait être marrant. Ton RDV c'est vendredi c'est à dire demain, le mien c'est dimanche. Si ça se passe bien pour toi, on pourrait se retrouver tous les quatre dans un lieu tranquille pour commenter ce **LIVRE**.

Tu la lus?

Non, mais quand je l'ai trouvé je l'ai feuilleté et en ai parlé à Harry.

Et ... ; s'impatienta la brunette.

Il m'a expliqué, qu'il fallait pas m'en faire et m'a montré comment ça marche.

Je croyais que tu l'avais jamais embrassé?

Et c'est le cas, c'était pour essayer tu sais, je suis plus vierge depuis longtemps et c'était très... disons... instructif! » acheva-t-elle.

Elles rirent de bon coeur, assises au pied d'un arbre, devant les élèves se tassaient pour pouvoir prendre observer sous toutes les coutures la boule de poil et des notes.

« Mais toi, tu l'as déjà fais, quand t'étais à l'école? Je veux dire _l'amour_.

Oui ma chère petite Weasley.

Et le Camas sutra?ajouta avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Non, mais vois tu je fais de la Gym depuis très longtemps, donc ça m'aideras le jour où j'aurais l'envie d'essayer.

C'est sur, ça fait un mal de chien mais au bout d'un moment on est plus souple.

Au bout d'un moment, dis tu?

J'avoue qu'on a pratiqué au moins 7 position.

En une fois?

Bin ouais.

Vous êtes fort dit donc, attends. Je lui envois ça et on va s'isoler après avoir mangé.

La salle sur demande, dans les cachots, ils sont souvent déserts la porte au bout du couloir. »

Sur ce, elles récupérèrent leurs affaires, marchèrent en chantant un air de rock puis se séparèrent pour aller à leur table respective.

Quand soudain, alors que Ginny tentait de faire parler Hermione sur ses plans, une beuglante déposée par Coquecigrue, arriva. Ron, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, attendait que sa soeur ouvre la lettre fumante. Décachetant l'enveloppe rouge, Ginny verte de peur se tassa sur sa chaise.

« GINERVA WEASLEY »

Tout le monde regarda dans sa direction. Ellie aurait aimé que sa meilleure amie ne subisse pas cette humiliation. À la table des Serpentards, Malefoy et Wingates se parlaient à voix basse.

« COMMENT À TU PUS... »

_Oh la la, je vais me faire trucider._

« LAISSER TON FRÈRE TE SURVEILLER COMME ÇA... »

_Quoi? J'y crois pas c'est magnifique c'est pour Ron enfin de compte._

Elle s'était redressée pour mieux voir son frère diminuer à son tour, écarlate.

« TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DU MOMENT QUE ÇA SOIT DANS LA LIMITE DU CORRECT. TA VIE AMOUREUSE NE CONCERNE QUE TOI. Harry chéri, j'ai retrouvé un curieux livre qui semble à toi. Je te l'enverrais d'accord? »

La lettre se tourna vers le rouquin dont on ne voyait plus à présent qu'une touffe de cheveux.

« QUANT À TOI, RONALD WEASLEY, JE TE PRIRAIS DE NE PLUS M'INPORTUNER POUR CE GENRE DE CHOSE. DE PLUS, C'EST EN RANGEANT TA CHAMBRE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ LE LIVRE DE HARRY, MAIS IL N'Y AVAIT PAS QUE ÇA. JE T'ASSURES QUE TU AURAS DES ENNUIES DONC TU N'AS PAS INTÊRET À TROP FAIRE PARLER DE TOI. AU FAIT, JE METTRAIS DANS LE COLIS DES BRICOLES QU'IL VAUT MIEUX QUE VOUS AYEZ À POUDLARD, ELLES SERVIRONT PLUS LÀ-BAS QU'ICI, J'AI L'IMPRESSION. ET D'AUTRE À LA POUBELLE. JE PASSERAIS AUSSI CHEZ MUMUS POUR VOIR CE QUE VOUS Y CACHEZ VOUS DEUX. Bisous Hermione, Ginny et Ellie, j'ai hâte de vous voir toutes les trois. »

La lettre de Mrs Weasley s'enflamma.

« Alors qu'est ce que je t'avais dit grand frère? »

Se levant, elle prit le chemin des cachots.

_C'est chouette on a toute l'après midi pour papoter._

Et durant 4h, les deux filles parlèrent, essayèrent des vêtements car le RDV d'Ellie était proche.

Ce rendant compte de l'heure, elles se dépêchèrent mais tombèrent sur Alucard et Ron d'un côté et les 7° année qui avaient pris potion de l'autre. Le Weasley venait chercher Harry pour lui présenter quelques filles qu'il avait déniché.

Hermione toujours collée à Drago avec Pansy qui tentait d'impressionner ce dernier. Au bout d'un mois, depuis que la Gryffondor s'habillait sexy, elle et la Serpentard s'étaient alliées pour le faire tomber dans leurs filets. Toutes deux étaient sexy, bien coiffées, maquillées, en gros avaient tout pour plaire bien que Pansy ait toujours sa tête de pékinois.

Prises en sandwich, les deux 6° ne pouvaient plus ni avancer ni reculer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'...

**

* * *

A suivre, ch'uis méchante noooooonnnnnnn.  
Merci pour vos reviews c'est touchant de se voir complimenter, en plus j'ai un nouveau reviewer (ch'sais pas si c'est une fille ou un mec lol) the lord of the shadows. Merci encore j'essayerais de pas trop vous décevoir avec la suite **

Moi par contre, je suis déçue, j'aurais pensé que vous feriez plein d'hypothèses, mais rien sur mon écran. TT. Vous savez ça va me faire devenir sadique à force. Parce que je comptais vous révéler qui était Ellie. Et Alucard ZERO problème avec lui?  
Pourtant comme je l'ai déjà dis ya des indices trouvez les et soumettez moi vos idées sur eux. Et dans ce chapitre encore y en a alors bougez vous.  
Les lecteurs sont ils amorphes ou subjuguer (je plaisantes je ne suis pas si présemptieuse ;D ) au point de pas voir ce qui est comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Comme le nez de Rogue lol.

INFO: Pour pas me perdre dans ma fic j'ai fais une liste de ce qu'il ya et y aura. Si certain sont au Couvent de Cluny en Martinique, je suis en seconde et ceux qui me connaissent bien savent mon pseudo alors je le redonnes: zowi972 ( entre zowi y a un tiret bas qui est la touche 8), d'autre ne savent que celui ci: mimimetisse.lefeuvre (touche 8 ici aussi entre mimi et metisse), mais sachez que ma liste est bien cachée, donc faites travailler vos méninges (LOL)

Big Bisous Bien Baveux mes p'tits loup (lol) ;D

PS: c'est pas pour aujourd'hui l'action (sniff), mais bientôt, c'est sur THE LIST


	7. note de l'auteur

_**Note d'un auteur passablement déçu par ses lecteurs :( :O, parce qu'il en attendais plus d'eux, qu'il pensait avoir un peu plus que «je vois pas» ssssnnnniiiiiiffffffffffffffffffffff. C'est quand même snif con de parler snif de soi à la snif troisième personne. Donc voilà j'ai pitié, snif et ai par conséquent fait une liste des indices importants sniiiiiiiffffffffff:**_

**INDICES les plus importants pour Ellie:**

Chapitre1

Elle était très belle, ses cheveux bruns avec des anglaises tombaient sur ses yeux bleu-verts avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte (ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un? Bon les fans de ce perso sauront de qui je parles, mais sinon surprise).

Elle boit des Whisky Pur Feu (interdit au mineur) l'ado de 16 ans

Chapitre2

«Au fait Ron, tu trouves pas que cette fille ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on connaît?» HARRY

Chapitre6

«Mais toi, tu l'as déjà fais, quand t'étais à l'école? Je veux l'amour.» GINNY

«... Bisous Hermione, Ginny et Ellie, j'ai hâte de vous voir toutes les trois.» MRS WEASLEY

BIEN SUR FAUT AVOIR LU HARRY POTTER 5

**INDICES pour Alucard:**

Bien que peu nombreux il y en a quand même.

C'est un serpentard ami de Drago Malefoy malgré le fait qu'il soit en 6° il est peu courant qu'il se sente en confiance et Alu a sa confiance. De plus ça le dérange pas que Ginny soit à Gryffondor.

Bon 1 p'tite description s'impose enfin je crois. Il a les cheveux noir, idem pour les yeux, il est craquant mis à part un nez legèrement crochu. L'est grand, maigre avec tout de même des muscles. Il ressemble donc trètrès peu à son papa, qui est lui ami du père Lucius et que vous connaissez tous depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Alu ne partage pas les idéaux Mangemort. Il ne sort avec jamais avec une fille de sa maison. Il est populaire au près des filles de 6° et moins quelque soit leurs maisons, ce qui n'a aucunement été le cas de son père aussi bien maintenant qu'avant.

En plus on ne le voit qu'entre quatre murs, ou la nuit. Aloooooorrrrrrrrrsssssss?

**Les relations Pansy / Hermy:**

La question est où et comment ce sont elles retrouvées pour faire tomber Malefoy. À vous de trouver.

_**J'attends donc de vous des hypothèses ça me ferai très plaisir. J'ai besoin de rire alors balancez moi même les plus farfelues. Au moins une p'tite idée. Sssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiooooooouuuuuuuuuu plait**_

_**Bisous tout plein votre amie auteur zowi972 (qui rit d'avance à vos idées et qui est donc encore plus triste de pas en voir une seule pointer le bout de son nez resnif)**_


	8. Chap7: Entre amour et trahison il peut y...

**Chapitre 7:** Entre amour et trahison il peut y avoir une fine barrière

Je disais donc:

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alucard a pris Ginny dans ses bras sous le regard horrifié de Ron. Et lui dit à l'oreille:

« Gin, mon petit soleil, tu veux être ma petite amie? »

La jeune fille en état de choc, ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots, ses joues en feu.

_Il me demande de..., de sortir avec lui? Devant les 7° et surtout devant mon frère?_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_Gin arrêtes de réfléchir ma fille et fonces_

« Oui » murmura-t-elle de telle sorte que seul Alucard et Ellie purent entendre.

Ensuite, il arracha le Malefoy fils de l'étreinte des deux 7° année.

Ellie quant à elle attira sa meilleure amie jusqu'à une classe reculée au 3° étages

« C'est officiel alors?

Ouais, et toi tu comptes révéler qui tu es quand?

Jamais si je peux l'éviter. Hey tu détournes la conversation Gin

Huuuummmm, pour demain met la robe dos nu noire. »

Un long silence suivit le conseil de la Gryffondor, Ellie regarda son amie droit dans les yeux et annonça:

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à ma salle commune.

Moi non plus. En plus on va me faire un véritable interrogatoire sur ce qui s'est passé.

On tente la salle des préfets en chef?

Oh ooooouuuuiii »

Elles se mirent donc en route et furent soulagées de voir que Hermione n'était pas là. Elles coururent se réfugier dans la chambre du Serpentard. La Serdaigle fit apparaître un repas frugale car il était déjà 20h. Une heure plus tard, Drago débarqua.

« Quelle surprise; fit il sarcastique; le repas était bon?

Si on veut. Ça te dérange que l'on reste ici?

Oui car il n'y a pas de place ma petite Lil

FAUX, ya la place pour deux, fit remarquer Ginny

Bravo, dois je applaudir?... Mais si j'avançais la date de notre petite ballade mon étoile du soir?

Euuuhhhhh, quoi? Maintenant? Mais je suis en uniforme...; balbutia Ellie

Là, il y a une armoire où tu trouveras certaines robes, dont celle de la salle sur commande, et une salle de bain ici. »

Il ouvrit la penderie et lui présenta une robe, celle dont Ginny parlait plus tôt.

Elle se prépara rapidement, relevant ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa nuque. Ils dirent bon soirée à la rouquine. Il la mena dans le parc, mais ouvrant la grille, il ne prit pas le chemin de Pré au Lard.

« Tu sais transplaner?

Bien sur, monsieur

Alors tiens moi la main et ais confiance »

Dans un pop, ils disparurent pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant un petit resto.

« Voilà ma surprise, comment tu trouves? On nous fichera la paix ici. La proprio est une amie de ma mère donc aucun danger. »

Il fit une pause.

« Madame si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine; dit il en tirant une chaise galamment.

Merci »

Une serveuse était venue prendre leur commande, elle était blonde (je n'ai rien contre les blondes j'en étais une moi même ya pas si longtemps), avec un visage banal, sans intérêt.

« Bonjour Tina, comme d'habitude.

Bien Mr Malefoy, mais ne désirez vous pas plutôt le menu romantique?

Non. »

Il observa Ellie qui avait le regard pétillant, et lui dit simplement:

« Tu sais, j'ai compris que tu n'ai pas ce que tu sembles être.

De quoi parles tu, Drago?

C'est compliqué à expliquer. Comprends moi, tu n'es pas Ellie, sauf qu'elle est une partie de toi.

Que...

Tu n'as pas besoin de me confirmer mes dire. Tu es une alliée de Dumbledore, je supposes que tu dois surveiller Potter, comme tout les autres; reprit il

Comment...

Ça n'a pas grande importance. Ce qui est primordial pour moi c'est de savoir ce que je suis pour toi. Parce que je veux mieux te connaître et je...enfin...je sais pas comment le dire; termina-t-il gêné

Tais toi; lui dit elle avec douceur. Je sais que ça dois être dur pour toi. Mais saches que je ne suis pas là que pour Harry mais pour vous protéger tous d'une éventuelle attaque. Quant à ton envie de savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, ceci devrait un peu te mettre sur la voie. C'était pour Noël mais bon. »

Elle lui tendit son cadeau, qu'il mit aussitôt.

« C'est drôle j'ai eu la même idée. »

Il se leva, lui passa le collier. Il effleura sa peau douce et en ressentit un réel plaisir. Le pendentif était visiblement ancien, avait dû être une bague dans le temps, c'était une grande pierre verte clair sertit sur un phoenix aux ailes déploiées en argent dont les yeux étaient des rubis.

Une fois le repas fini, ils retournèrent au château et s'installèrent près du lac où ils regardèrent la nature qui s'offrait à eux; jusqu'à ce que la pluie viennent les déranger. Alors il déménagèrent en riant dans une tour située dans un coin reculé de Poudlard. Personne n'y allait d'après le jeune homme et ils y passèrent toute la nuit à parler, manger du foie gras avec du bon vin blanc (lol fallait s'attendre à ce que je sortes le foie gras, j'adore ça, je le confesses je suis gourmande, lol ;**D** ) et à s'embrasser (sont mimis et le Drago l'est pas très entreprenant lol). Ils n'allèrent pas en cours le lendemain (vendredi). Rejoignirent le couple Alucard/Ginny dans la salle sur demande qui était apparue avec deux lits à baldaquin, un paravent pour les séparer, un petit salon, de la nourriture et des boissons alcoolisées; un endroit charmant en somme, idéal pour parler du fameux petit livre comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Ginny.

« Gin, tu peux arrêter avec ça? Fit exaspérée Ellie

Non Lil.

Et au fait qu'est ce que ton frère a dit? s'enquérait la jolie brune.

Il me fait la gueule parce que je parles avec un Serpentard, il n'a rien vu. Quant à Hermione elle t'a cherchée partout aidée de Parkinson, Drago.

Je me demandes pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas; soupira-t-il.

Rogue, lui, affichait une drôle de tête et il a été odieux avec Alu.

Les filles vous pourriez trouver de nouveaux surnoms parce que là ça crains un peu.

Sois pas gêné Alu, ton copain subit bien pire. Entre les Dragounet, les Dragochou, les Drayminet et le dernier en date: le Dridri; pouffa-t-elle alors qu'à côté d'elle la Serdaigle était prise d'un fou rire repensant à une Hermione le disant à un Drago médusé.

Y n'empêche que ça fait genre **_Passe moi le papier Alu_** ton truc; bougonna-t-il

Imagine que je t'appelles mon **_Lulu_**

Argh tu veux ma mort? »

C'est dans l'hilarité générale que Drago posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

« Les filles j'aimerai savoir, l'indécence de Granger ne vous choque pas?

Non. Quand elle veut quelque chose...commença Ellie

Elle est prête à tout pour l'avoir »fini son amie.

Le livre avait été oublié de tous. Après une longue nuit de blabla, ils allèrent s'étendre sur les lits. Drago avait Ellie blottie contre lui et jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle laissait baladé ses mains sur le torse musclé du jeune homme.

« Tu crois que c'est as sonorisé?

Je ne sais pas Dray.

On peut se poser des questions on n'entend plus un bruit.

Dray retire ça de ta jolie petite tête blonde, on n'a pas le droit d'empiéter sur leur vie privé.

Mais... c'est pour vérifier »

Sur ce, il se leva et alla jeter un coup d'oeil, cependant il ne vit rien parce qu'un espèce de voile entourait le couple. Les formes qui se mouvaient derrière prouvait néanmoins au Serpentard qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il retourna au près de la brunette et l'embrassa.

Au matin du dimanche, en allant prendre son petit dej, Malefoy eu la mauvaise surprise de voir atterrir devant lui un hibou grand duc de sa famille. Il prit la lettre, la décacheta et la lut un peu tremblant.

Mon cher fils,

J'ai appris par un de mais bon ami à moi que tu semblais

avoir une petite amie d'une autre maison que la tienne depuis

5 à 6 mois. Je souhaiterai que tu rompes avec elle, car tu sais ce

qui risque d'arriver dans le cas où tu me désobéirais. De plus, il

paraîtrait que la Sang-de-bourbe Granger te tourne autour, remet

la à sa place et soit sans pitié pour cette vermine.

Je supposes que ce que tu m'as dit cet été est toujours valable.

Dommage mais je ne m'inquiètes pas.

Passes mes amitiés à Severus Rogue.

Lucius Malefoy

Il se leva et partit d'un pas rageur. Parkinson lui courut après et l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

« Pansy qu'est ce que...

Chuuuuut, regards »

Elle retroussa sa manche qui cachait un bandage. Le jeune homme se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer à présent. Il en était horrifié.

_Elle l'a fait, elle est complètement dingue, ELLE L'A FAIT._

Le temps qu'elle mit à enlever le bandage lui parut une éternité, enfin il la vit cette marque qu'il haïssait pour l'avoir tant vu et subi de souffrance à cause d'elle.

« Pansy; déclara-t-il tristement; tu es bête.

Dridri, qu'est ce que tu... je... je pensais que...

Tu t'es condamnée dans une guerre que tu ne comprends pas.

Mais Dragounet, tu seras toi aussi mangemort.

Tu mourras et ils n'en auront que faire.

Mais...mais...

Crois moi, Pansy.

Tu veux dire que tu ne comptes plus devenir mangemort? Pleurnicha-t-elle des larmes coulant de ses yeux devenus ronds.

Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Mais tu es un Malefoy? Ton père...

Mon père, quel père? Je n'en ai pas. Celui dont tu parles n'est rien qu'un rat trop vieux qui sombrera avec un navire perdu; dit il avec véhémence.

C'est FAUX!

Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, j'en suis certain. Il est tombé une fois, il tombera de nouveau. Tu es enchaînée à un maître dont tu as peur et en qui tu ne peux avoir confiance.

C'est à cause d'elle, hein? S'énerva-t-elle.

Qui elle?

Cette Serdaigle, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus!

Ellie n'a rien avoir avec ça.

Ellie; répéta-t-elle dégoûtée; c'est pour **_ça_** que tu ne profites pas de Granger?

Pansy...

Je te jures que je ne la laisserai pas tout foutre par terre, Drago, NON elle ne te détruira pas.

Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? »

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus, et s'élança dans le couloir. Il resta là encore une minute sans bouger, puis il sembla se réveiller.

_Elle va tenter de la tuer par tous les moyens, Merde, les Mangemorts!_

Il se mit à courir à perdre haleine, passant devant une classe pleine de 3°, bousculant des 1°et 2°, se frayant un chemin devant la grande salle où il vit Hermione, Harry et Ron.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Hermione.

On s'en fout » répondit Ron.

Non il allait arriver trop tard, et cette gourde allait causer sa perte. Dire qu'il avait désobéit à un ordre direct était l'assassiner et elle allait le faire, elle qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Enfin il arriva à sa salle commune, criant le mot de passe, il traversa l'ouverture que dévoilait le tableau de . il vit alors avec stupeur Pansy seul face à un âtre causant avec la tête de son père à lui. Lucius observa son fils et dit froidement.

« Alors Drago, comment va Granger? Ta chère amie m'a tout expliqué. Tu n'as encore rien fait contre elle? »

Il savait.

« Je prends mon temps père pour mieux savourer ce que je lui ferais; dit il avec un sourire et la peur au ventre.

Bon je dois y aller, au revoir... Drago, Pansy »

La tête disparut. Pansy ne se retourna pas, lui montrant le dos. La peur était imprimée à présent sur le beau visage de Malefoy.

« Inconsciente, tu tiens vraiment à nous faire subir ça? Tonna-t-il.

J'ai fais ça pour nous, mon chéri.

Sache qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous; continua-t-il; tu viens de tout gâcher.

Tu es marquée maintenant comme une vulgaire bête. Si quelqu'un voit ça je ne donnes pas cher de ta peau, surtout si c'est un élève d'une autre maison. »

En voyant son visage se tourner, il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

_La bécasse, sacrifier sa vie dans le fol espoir d'avoir un mec. Pathétique, mais loyal. Je me demande si elle ne devait pas en fin de compte aller à Poufsouffle. N'empêche je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvais souffrir de me voir avec d'autres filles._

Il sortit de sa torpeur au moment où des Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle. Il reprit aussitôt son masque de marbre, attrapa la jeune fille et la fit sortir de là. Les autres habitués à son comportement singulier et à Parkinson qui le suivait dès qu'il lui faisait un signe. Il fit le chemin inverse mais une fois devant la grande salle il bifurqua et alla dans le parc la guidant toujours. Il vit Hermione et lui fit signe, celle-ci qui était avec ses deux meilleurs amis ne comprenait pas pourquoi après l'avoir ignorée durant des mois il se souvenait qu'elle était là.

« Granger occupes toi de Pansy, elle va pas très bien et viens voir j'ai deux mots à te dire; dit il d'un ton détaché.

J'arrive » claironna-t-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil à ses amies.

Il s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

« Granger...

Hermione, appelles moi par mon prénom.

Elle la fait mais elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est engagée.

Tu ...tu...tu veux dire qu'elle les a rejoint? Dit terrifiée la préfete en chef.

Elle ne sait parce qu'elle fait alors... prends soin d'elle; dit il sincèrement

D'acc, à plus tard Dragounet. »

* * *

**note: je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez ma fic, même si je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de vos hypothèses qui sont quasiment inexistantes mais bon.  
je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai eu une série de contrôle assez dure (parce que je suis en 2°), presque que un par jour, plus ma chambre à ranger (chuis bordélique) alors voilà j'espères que vous aimerez la suite je l'écrivais durant les rares moments de répit.  
GROS BIZOUS à tous  
zowi972  
PS: envoyez moi d'autres reviews ça fait plaisir de ne pas écrire pour rien.**


End file.
